You Never Let Me Down
by AlexLightning
Summary: Here we go again... Annabeth's dumped Percy and he's desperately trying to get her back. One-Shot. CC apreciated! R&R!


**Yo guys! I'm having random story brainwaves, and I liked this one particularly. I hope you do too!**

**A/N: I am not responsible for any formatting issues - the computer is.**

* * *

><p>Percy sat by Camp Half-Blood's lake, staring at the crystal-clear waters. Even though bodies of water were supposedly his natural territory, Percy felt deplated to sit by this lake. Only hours earlier, had he and Annabeth...<p>

No, he didn't like to think about it. But Annabeth's hurtful words still rang in his head, loud and scornful.

**Flashback**

_"Hey," says Percy, as he sits beside his girlfriend. _

_Annabeth Chase is discretely taking notes about the way a sea serpent dives into the water. Percy finds this terribly boring. _

_"Aren't you ever going to take a break?" Percy asks. "I mean, do something besides studying?"_

_Annabeth closes her silver jotter, which has several owls embroided on, and sighs heavily._

_"Percy," she says, a little irritation forming in her speech. "I'm studying because I want to be succesful. I want to be a great architect. I want to have a nice life. Do you?"_

_Percy ponders the thought. "I'm having a nice life because I'm with you."_

_Annabeth is obviously not happy with Percy's response. "You're clinging onto me, Percy, and I don't like it."_

_"What? I don't cling onto you!" Percy protests._

_The temperature seems to drop a couple of degrees. Maybe Poseidon noticed Annabeth's mood change, because a wave a water flooded the daughter of Athena._

_After Annabeth recovers her coughing fit, she glares at Percy, her grey eyes like lethal daggers. "You did that."_

_"I did not!"_

_Annabeth doesn't want to hear it. "Forget it Percy, this isn't working out."_

_And she leaves. Just like that. Percy isn't the smartest guy when it comes to girls, but even he figures out that Annabeth just dumped him. _

Percy's whimpering finally came to a halt. Why was he so upset? Annabeth was just a girl. There were plenty more fish in the sea. That would probably be along the lines of what Poseidon would say to him, when he discovered the break-up.

_But there aren't other girls like Annabeth, _Percy's demon chided. _There aren't other girls who are obsessed with Architecture, have been questing with you countless times, have kissed you when you were about to die..._

"Shut up!" Percy exclaimed, then he quickly turned red, realising that he had just told himself to shut up.

Percy finally came to a silent conclusion. He would have to deal with this himself. He would go re-ask Annabeth out. After all, she had been the first to kiss him.

S'mores time. Holy Poseidon. Percy couldn't stop shaking. "Annabeth?" he asked. "Would you..."

The blonde girl turns around. Her sky blue eyes are wide and confused.

"I'm not Annabeth."

_I give up, _Percy thought.

Percy was halfway up the climbing wall. Lava was a hair's breadth away from his face, but only one thing was on the son of Poseidon's mind. Below him was a certain daughter of Athena, scaling the climbing wall like there was no tommorow.

"Annabeth! Will you go out with me again?" Percy pleaded, trying to put on his best puppy eyes.

Annabeth continued climbing. "Not yet, Seaweed Brain. I've not forgiven you."

Percy began to wonder if she ever _will._

"Please!"

"No!"

Percy still followed Annabeth, who was stomping into the forest. She was furious at Percy. He was practically stalking her.

Annabeth turned around to look at Percy and gave him a gentle push. "I don't like you." she retorted.

"Well I love you!" Percy pushed Annabeth, but a bit too hard. She screamed.

"PERCY YOU IDIOT!" cried Annabeth. Naturally, she had to be dangling off the edge of a cliff.

Percy stretched out his hand, but Annabeth was too far out of reach. She started losing her grip. Then she fell.

"No!" Annabeth screamed.

She was falling, falling - but no, strong hands were clutching her, pulling her up to safety. Percy smiled, and tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry I let you down." he muttered sheepishly.

Annabeth flung her arms around Percy. "Seaweed Brain, you_ never _let me down."

* * *

><p><strong>Well... REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
